Kitty's Little Helper
by ghost509
Summary: What if Catwoman obtained a new helper? What if, this new helper was one Batman couldn't arrest? What if, this new helper, was your new favorite, pale, psychopathic, teenage, killer?


Bats flew through the night sky, as a waterfall separated, allowing a very special, black car to enter it. The car drove though a cave, before stopping at a platform. It started to rise and turn, before connecting to another one. The top lifted off, allowing a large figure, wearing black and gray, to exit. Said figure used one hand to prop him up, before jumping out. The figure turned out to be the one, the only, Batman, Aka, Bruce Wayne.

He was a 6'2 male, that weighted 210 pounds, with blue eyes, black hair, and was 45 years old. Batman was the vigilante of Gotham City, a city filled with almost nothing but low life's, psychos, criminals, stuck up rich people, and murderers. That's what Batman was here for. To deal with the criminals, and attempt to keep the city safe and clean. But, it was a never ending fight.

He sighed, and started to walk towards the Bat Computer and monitors. But his eyes squinted, before he pulled out a Batarang, and turned around as a shadowy figure jumped atop of the Bat Mobile, before raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa, watch it. I thought this was a free country."

"Your stealth skills still need a lot of work. I knew you were here before I even entered." Batman scowled, before pulling the Batarang back into his belt. The figure smirked, before walking out of the shadows. Revealing none other than his oldest, and greatest sidekick turn hero, Nightwing.

Nightwing is 5'11, and weighs 175 pounds, but with blue eyes, and long black hair. He was only 20 years old. He was the original Robin, sidekick of Batman, turn hero and leader of the Teen Titans, turn vigilante Nightwing.

"Happy ta see ya too." Nightwing sighed, but he had a small smirk on his faces.

"What do you want Dick?" Batman asked, while removing his cowl, allowing Nightwing to see his tired, blue eyes.

"Well, there hasn't been any crime in Bludhaven for awhile now, so I decided to take a small break to visit you." Batman had an invisible smirk at his words. He could always count on his first ward. "Plus, Alfred told me you were practically getting overrun." If he had a smirk, it had faltered.

"Great." Bruce sarcastically replied, before turning around and continuing towards the monitors.

"Hey look on the bright side. You get to hang out with me again, and there's no trouble to deal with. Maybe we can play that game of catch you promised me and never delivered." Dick replied with another smirk. Batman would've replied, only for alarms to sound off. Batman went over to the Batcomputer, before putting his cowl back on. "An old friend?"

"More than you know." Batman replied, before walking over to the Batmobile. Nightwing decided to look at the monitor, watching as a figure in all black scratched out a security camera in a warehouse.

"Oh, her. Well, it'll be nice to see her again." Nightwing stated, before following Batman. But before either could enter the car, Batman stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Going with you. You need help."

"I don't need any help. I've dealt with her many times, and it's the same routine." Batman replied, before entering the Batmobile. But before he could close it, Nightwing hopped into the back seat.

"Well, maybe she has a new little helper." Richard said, while the top of the vehicle closed.

"I doubt it." Batman replied, before driving out of the cave. Unaware of what was too come.

 **(One of the many wharfs of Gotham. Warehouse.)**

A figure could be seen walking through the warehouse. The figures hips seemed to sway back and forth, as if she was expecting something, or someone, to be watching. This figures name was Selina Kyle, aka, Catwoman. The notorious cat thief, and occasional good guy(girl) of Gotham. She was 5'7, weighed 133 pounds, had long, silk like black hair, emerald green eyes, 34C cup sized breasts, and she had a tight black leather suit, that didn't help hide any imagination behind it. With it, she had a pair of goggles, ears, and even a tail. On her belt, was a whip. She was 38 years old, but looked much younger. And, currently, had a...stethoscope wrapped half way around her neck?

She walked towards a large crate in the near center/end of the building and smirked, before one of her claws to pick the lock. Without any difficulty, the lock popped off, allowing her to remove it, and grabbed the edge. She moved out of the way, as the door fell down, allowing a giant safe to be exposed. But before she could even get close too it, two shadows jumped over her, and landed about 20 feet behind.

"Hmm, I was wondering when the two of you would show up." She spoke in a soft, velvet like tone. She turned around, smirking at the two old friends and enemies.

"Catwoman, I'm surprised. I haven't heard a meow out of you for weeks." Batman replied.

"Aw, Brucey. Not happy too see me?" She questioned, before turning to Nightwing. "Hi little Dickey."

"Catwoman." Nightwing greeted, a slight eye twitch at the 'Dickey' line.

"What are you doing here Selina?" Batman asked, giving a quick glance to the safe behind her. She gave a cat like smirk at his wondering, detective eyes.

"Oh, just the usual." She replied, before pointing back at the safe with her thumb. "Inside the safe, contains the Eye of Leo. A large diamond found in Africa, by the Fang tribe about 20 millions years ago. They found it when they were digging a grave for one of their chiefs. It was in their position until they all disappeared. Now, it's being shipped to a museum in France. But, why put it on display and let it get dusty, when I can get 10 million for it?" She questioned with a small smile.

"You, do realize we can't let you do that?" Nightwing asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Who said you're gonna get close?" Catwoman questioned, before pushing her index finger and thumb together, and placing them in her mouth. She gave off a whistle, confusing the two hero's, as too why? Their answers were answered, when something gave a small flash from above, and in the shadows. Out of it, came a figure, with two swords pointed out, ready to impale them. The two quickly moved out of the way, as the swords hit the ground. But, not far enough.

The figure used one sword to turn himself, the momentum allowing him to kick Nightwing in his side, throwing the younger hero in a pile of boxes behind him. The enemy who was still standing on one sword, forced the weapon off the ground, allowing him to fall. But he caught himself, using his hands to keep him from falling. Before anyone could blink, he bent his knees, and donkey kicked Batman into a large, middle container behind him. The two shook their heads, and looked towards their new opponent, only for one to gasp and others eyes to widen at who it was, or, at least who they thought it was.

"Slade/Deathstroke!"

The figure in question did in fact look like the mercenary. Said figure, was wearing a full body, artificially created metallic suit. It was mainly black, with orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff like pieces of armor on his wrists. When turned around, it looked like he had two holsters on his back, one for a sniper, and the other for a sword. On his sides, were two different holsters each. One side had a holster for a pistol, and a small machine gun. The other side having the same holsters. But the helmet is what got them. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens.

The figure shook his head, while putting before his swords into their holsters, and started walking towards Catwoman. He stood beside her, while crossing his arms over his chest. Selina than shockingly, to them, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smirked at them.

"Catwoman you're...dating Deathstroke?" Batman asked, trying not to let his anger or disgust show.

"Oh, Batsy, this isn't that tired old mercenary. This is my new little 'play' mate. He calls himself, Assassin." She answered, before using her index finger to turn Assassin's head to her. "Be a love, and distract them for me."

He nodded, and with a small smile, she released him, before walking to the safe. Assassin than turned his attention to the two, as they got up, and grabbed his swords once again, before spinning both around his hands. Slow, but with expert skill.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Nightwing questioned, rotating his right shoulder, trying to get it back in place.

"You deal with 'Assassin'. I'll go after Catwoman." Batman informed, while already making his way over to her. But before he could get any closer, Assassin stood in his way, with his swords crossed against his chest like an X. "You don't wanna do this."

He did. Assassin broke the X, and tried to slash at the hero. Batman jumped back, untouched by the swords. But he was shocked, as he watched ears of his cowl slowly fall to the bottom floor. Assassin sheathed his swords, before getting into a fighting stance, which Batman and Nightwing followed.

"So, we gonna take him on one at a time, or double team?" Nightwing asked. The old hero didn't say a word, but merely, charged the suit wearing killer.

Batman sent a kick to Assassin's stomach, pushing him back only an inch, before punching him in the chest, and face. Bats tried to punch Assassin in the face once more, only for him to catch it before the hit could connect.

But before Assassin could attack the hero, Nightwing charged, fist raised, ready to deliver another hit to Assassins head. Like before, Assassin caught it, but realized he couldn't really do anything at this point. Assassin then kicked Nightwing in his side, only for the ex-titan to take a hold on his leg, leaving him almost completely defenseless.

With a smirk under his mask, Assassin smashed his helmet covered head into Nightwing's face, forcing the guy to let go in order to hold his bloodied nose. With a free hand, Assassin reached back and grabbed onto Batmans cape. He started wrapping it around his neck, both choking the hero, and obscuring his vision. Letting go of Assassin, Batman tried to undo his cape, only to be pushed away by said criminal. Fixing his cape, along with getting the air back into his lungs, Batman stared at Assassin, as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Can't believe I'm saying this." Bruce whispered. "I could use some backup."

"Told ya you would need my help." Nightwing muffled through his hands, still holding his bloody nose. Bruce growled, before he and Grayson got into another fighting stance.

Between the clicks of the lock, and metal hitting flesh, Catwoman smirked as the two hero's kept letting out sounds of pain and annoyance. With another turn, the lock came undone, allowing Selina to place the stethoscope around her neck, and opened the safe. There, right in front of her face, was a large, green diamond. She reached in, plucking the diamond from its case, before putting it into a pouch she had on her belt. Se turned around, watching as Assassin used his two swords to keep Bats and Night at bay.

"Come on love. We got what we came for." She spoke, causing Assassin to smirk under his helmet. Than, he did something dirty, and unexpected. He kicked Nightwing in his family jewels, causing him to whine/grunt in pain, and to fall to the ground, holding onto his possibly broken treasure. But now with a free hand, Assassin pressed a small button on his wrist, sending out a painful sound wave. Batman closed his eyes and removed his hand away from Assassin, only to cover his ears as the sound wave grew and grew. Smirking, Assassin started to walk backwards, and stood next to Selina, before pressing the button on his wrist once more, shutting off the sound wave.

"It's been great seeing the two of you again. But sadly, reunions can't last for long." Catwoman said with a smirk, and turned around, ready to jump/climb up the crates. But was stopped when Bats started to speak.

"I don't think so." Batman said, having fully recovered for the sound wave, stood up. He removed a Batarang from his belt, before sending it their way. It sparked a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Assassin. It got closer and closer, instead of moving out of the way, Selina stood there, smirking. Right before it hit her, Assassin hand reached out quickly, catching the weapon with ease. That was when he was surrounded in light, the Batarang having been a taser version Bruce ad been working on. After a few seconds, the light died down, allowing Assassin to move, and place the Batarang in between his index, middle, and ring fingers. With ease, he snapped it in half with his middle finger causing Batman to grunt in annoyance.

"Sorry Bats. But this is one villain you just can't catch." Catwoman stated, before happing Assassin's shoulder. Nodding he pressed a button on his other wrist, which allowed six, small, metal balls to shoot out of his hand. On impact with the ground, smoke erupted from them, filling the building in a matter of seconds. Batman used his hand to cover his mouth and nose, protecting him from breathing any of it in, while he used his other hand to do the same with the still knocked down Nightwing. But after a minute, the smoke died down, allowing Batman to remove his hands, and to see that a window at the top of the building had been cut through, leaving a giant circle in the middle.

Bruce couldn't believe it. Catwoman, and this 'Assassin' character had gotten away. And, something told him, it wouldn't be long until they would meet again.


End file.
